


This is a lose lose lose lose lose lose lose.

by Lemin_Gay



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemin_Gay/pseuds/Lemin_Gay
Summary: Klaus and Ben get in a fight. Ben leaves and he ends up at Vanya's apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus had no idea what he was doing.... Or how he had ended up on his little sister's doorstep. Yeah they might have all been born at the same time on the same day, but there was always a certain innocence to Vanya that made him view her as someone to protect. He often felt bad for her growing up, never having anything to relate to when it came to him and their other siblings. Klaus refused to hurt her like the others had. When they had opted to make fun or call her boring or tell her she wasn't good enough to be a part of the umbrella academy, he just kept his mouth shut. Klaus didn't have it in him to be mean. Especially not to Vanya. Klaus looked at his shaking hands, his knickles bloodied from punching a brick wall. He was aiming for Ben, but the idea he was dead hadn't exactly struck him in his fit of rage. He can't honest even remember what they we're fighting about. Something about the ghosts. Ghosts. Ghosts. Ghosts. Klaus shook the thought away, stumbling onto his backside as he did, breaking a potted plant by the door on his way down. The noise was loud and made Klaus laugh as he stared up at the spinning stars above him. It was late and quiet and he ruined it and it was so funny since he ruins everything.  
"Vanyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Klaus yelled our into the night, hoping she'd wake up and come help his high drunk ass off of the ground. 

Vanya had known that Klaus had... a problem. It wasn’t anything that was hidden, he was in and out of rehab, and when he seemed to be doing better he would just crash down again. She tried to be there for him when she could, but no one from the family really came to her with their feelings after her autobiography was written. But when she heard steps outside of her door as well as the breaking of a potted plant, it did wake her up some. But the sound of Klaus yelling definitely got her up. “Er.. Coming!” She yelled back, quickly throwing on some clothes before opening her door to let Klaus in. “You’re.. just a mess, aren’t you?” She asked as she moved, trying to help get him up.

Klaus sat up with some assistance, patting Vanya's cheek with a smile, genuinely glad to see a familiar face that wasn't dead and pissed at him for once. He swayed violently, his eyes heavily lidded and absent. "Yeah but I'm your mess." Klaus whispered in a heavy slur mostly to himself. He notice Vanya pulling him further up and helped as best he could since his sister was so much shorter than he was, but he didn't weigh a whole hell of a lot either, so he was placing a fair amount of his weight on her as she drug him inside of her apartment. He leaned into her side, placing his head atop hers and an arm lovingly around her shoulder. Klaus loved physical affection, but it was a rare occurrence in his current life. Just simple touch without owing anyone anything in return. "How's my beautiful sister doing on this fine evening?" Klaus patted the side of her head gently, but sloppily, messing up her sleep laden brown hair. Klaus toppled backwards over the side of the couch as his sister let go, one of his leather clad legs going up on the back of the seat and the other over the arm. He chuckled. "Are you mad at me?"

Vanya saw his smile and gave him a soft, reassuring grin in return. She could tell his mind was far off in some other place, shaking her head some. “Maybe you are, let’s just get you inside.” She grumbled a little, yawning some as she held him up. She knew he was a bit taller but not much heavier, but she also wasn’t very strong, so it was a little bit of a struggle to get him up. Vanya leaned into him some, only for the sake of support and wrapped an arm around him so he didnt sink to the floor again. She snorted some at his question, letting him pat her head as she knew he didn’t mean any harm. “Oh, I was resting quite well before you got here, but I’m sure that I’ll get back to sleep soon.” She smiled, laying him down on the couch. Vanya went to close and lock the door again, shaking her head. “N-no, no, I’m not. It’s just late. Let me get you a glass of water.” She stretched a little, going to her kitchen and fixing him a glass of water. She padded along the floor with socked feet back to him, handing him the glass. “Just drink this, Okay? You’ll be alright.”

"Will I now?" Klaus said more as a statement of sarcasm rather than an actual question with an answer. He knew that they both knew this wouldn't be the last time he'd end up like this. Showing up here was a good decision and Klaus almost never made those. Klaus slung his legs back over the side of the couch, pushing himself into a seated position. He drank some of the water, just looking at what Vanya had done for herself. He place was nice and inviting and warm. It seemed like a home. Klaus loved that for her since they were never really good at giving her what felt like one in the first place. He also thought he was likely paying for it now. He felt guilty nearly all of the time, but the drugs and alcohol drowned out more than just ghosts. Klaus just muttered a quiet thanks and sat it back down with both hands, trying his absolute hardest not to spill anything on her nice coffee table. It had been a long time since they'd last seen eachother. Klaus had a tendency to disappear. Diego had a tendency to find him and let everyone else know he wasn't dead in some dingy back ally somewhere. That was the extent of interaction with his family Klaus ever really had anymore, so Vanya just pulling him in instead of turning her back on him had caught him a little off gaurd if he was being honest. "Nice place." Klaus finally said after a few awkward, pregnant moments of silence, pulling himself away from those thoughts.

Vanya shifted, crossing her arms some and rubbing her arms. “Well.. we’ll fix you up the best we can for right now, is that better?” She suggested, going to sit in one of the other seats that somewhat faced the couch. She hunched over, yawning some as she watched him drink the water, wanting to make sure he actually drank it. After watching him place the cup on the coffee table, she stared off beyond it to the fabric of the couch. When he spoke she looked to him, giving a blunt laugh. “Thanks.. its a little bit of a mess right now, sorry about that. Didn’t expect guests.” She tried to joke, looking at his hands and seeing the bloody knuckles. “What.. what did you do? Did you get in a fight?” She asked, reaching out to see his hand.

Vanya carefully took his hand into hers, inspecting the wounds on his knuckles. Trying to see if any of them were deep, if anything was broken. She winced a little bit at the mention of her book, chewing the inside of her cheeks some. “I-I didn’t say you were shizo..” she muttered, seeing his face get red and eyes water. She reached to grab a couple of tissues, letting him take his hand back. “Klaus, it’s.. it’s definitely a little bit odd, what you’re.. able to do. But.. i-i mean, you’re welcome into my home. It’s not much, but I do what I can.” Vanya tried to comfort him, handing him the tissues to help wipe his face. “Let’s just.. take a moment to breath.”

Klaus leaned back, looking at the ceiling trying not to make his mascara run as he dabbed gingerly under his eyes, he was being obnoxious....silly really. Whatever happened probably wasn't even that big of a deal to begin with. "He misses you, ya know. Bentacles was always such a doll. Still is. I don't know what happened but I just lost control. He tries. He really does, but he can't be there physically and it really pushes his buttons when I do things he doesn't approve of. I laugh in his face a lot and tell him he doesn't know what it's like to be me and that I'm not looking for anyone's approval, but I think he does more than I give him credit for. It been six years and he's never left me for more than a few minutes........Vanya..... The ghosts........ they're really loud. I can make them go away. It's so...tempting and easy."

Vanya watched him, chewing her lip as she did. Listening, her head moved to look down at the floor again, nodding slowly. “I definitely don’t understand.. what or how you’re in contact with Ben.. but for the rest of these ghosts, I’m sure it’s easy to get them to go away. Is that why you do this? To make them quieter?” She asked, looking back to him. “Because.. I’m sure if I had a bit more of an understanding and was in your position, I’m sure.. I would want help too.” She tried to comfort. 

Klaus pressed his lips together just shrugging in response. He didn't really expect anyone to get it, especially Vanya since she didn't have any powers. She was sympathetic, which Klaus certainly appreciated, but she would likely never understand without seeing it herself. A bit of a realist the girl was. "I've got lots of reasons, Vanya darling." He laughed, smilingly vacantly as he dropped the conversation, moving to drink more of the water on the coffee table. He half wished he hadn't come here, but in some ways he was glad to see Vanya. She was a peach and may not have understood him, but was trying and sometimes that was enough for Klaus. It wasn't an effort any of his other siblings ever really made. They just liked to make him feel bad for the things that he was doing, saying it was his fault for digging himself into the deep over encompassing hole of drugs and booze he'd gotten himself into. He was doing it for attention or trying to get their father to lose all faith in him and exile him from the family on purpose. Number Four. The useless fuck up junkie rather than the seance. Klaus leaned forward to put his finished cup back once again, completely missing the table and toppling forward, catching himself on it with a giggle when the glass broke against the carpet that stretched over her hardwood floors. "Hmhmhmhmhm Oops. Sorry Vanya let me get that." Klaus got on his knees next the the couch picking up all of the large pieces of glass he could actually see, setting them up on the coffee table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is an RP some friends and I are doing so if the formatting is unusual or different than my usual that's why. I'm writing everything for Klaus.

Vanya knew she wouldn’t ever understand what he went through. She was average, normal, something she had been told she was for as long as she could remember. There wasn’t any way she could put herself in his shoes, she was just the small girl with a small role in the world. Hearing his laugh she shrugged softly, letting out a small chuckle. “I’m.. well, I’m sorry. I know I’ll never understand, but I like to try. I know the family hates me and never wants me around, not since I wrote that book. I know it hurt everyone, but.. I don’t want to be hated. As much as I was excluded, I’m.. I’m still family, even if it feels a little estranged.” She shrugged again, stretching her arms and rubbing along her sleeves. She was staring at her hands, then heard the glass shatter and looked up quickly. “Hey, Hey, get up, you’ll cut yourself if you’re not careful. I’ll take care of it.” She stood, watching her step as she turned on the lights. She kneeled and helped pick up the glass, able to see the smaller shards. “S-So.. besides this, how is.. everything? Have you been keeping up with anyone?”

Klaus crossed his arms, leaning on top of the coffee table. "Jus good ol Diego. He doesn't think I notice him checking on me when I go a little too far. Other than that... Hmm. Say Vanya, I love what you're doing with your hair. That messy updo thing you've got going." Klaus gestured trying to deflect so he wouldn't have to actually answer. Nothing was really good per say. Not unless he was high, but stumbling alone along back allies not knowing where the next shower let alone meal was going to come from isn't exactly what he knows his sister would want to hear. It was rare he caught anyone out himself either. He'd only crashed with Diego for a short period of time after his first rehab visit but got kicked out the first time he showed back up at the apartment high, only lasting about a week before he was tired of hearing the dead screaming his name. He was okay though, really. He could handle himself. Always had always would. And he had Ben too do he wasn't entirely alone.

She scooped up the remaining pieces she could find, getting a paper towel from the roll she kept on the side table and scooping the shards into it. Vanya stood and went to throw the glass shards away, smiling softly. “Oh, thanks. It’s easy to do.. quick. You also may have patted my hair and messed it up, let’s not forget that.” She teased a little bit, trying to be in a lighter mood for the time being. “I’m going to get you another cup of water. Are you going to stay for breakfast?” Vanya asked, reaching for one of her plastic cups as she made him another drink of water.

"Well I'm here aren't I?.... Waffles?" Klaus suggested, hoding up a long graceful hand, making a face. "I'm not saying we should have waffles, but we should have waffles. Everyone loves waffles." Ben would agree if he were here, Klaus thought to himself, crossing his arms not much unlike an angry toddler.

Vanya hummed, shrugging. “I was thinking eggs, but I’ll see if I’ve got waffle stuff. I know the waffle press I have is clean, I haven’t used it in a moment, but we’ll see.” She walked over with the plastic cup, setting it down on a coaster she grabbed. “Be sure to aim for this next time.” She smiled, tapping the bright plastic coaster she set down with the drink.

"Haha Vanya, we both know I can't see straight even if I were sober." Something it seems we have in common, Klaus thinks to himself. "So Vanya, are you single by chance? How are things in your life?"

She rolled her eyes some. “Oh, Klaus, good to see you didn’t change in your jokes.” She muttered some, sitting in her chair again and bringing to rest her legs alongside herself. “Well, I’m.. yeah, I-I’m single. I just.. I’m not really looking..” Vanya shrugged. “But otherwise.. they’ve been good. Orchestra is the same as usual. My tutoring is going well, good enough that I make rent every month. I’ve got this really wonderful student, she’s amazing, and she’ll go to do great things.” She sighed some, nodding. “But.. nothing else, really.”

"Mhmmm of course you do Vanya, of course you do. I've snuck into a couple of your concerts. You're really making a name for yourself you know. " Klaus often envied Vanya. She was just so normal and had normal wants and desires and did normal things. It may have seemed like a curse to her in their childhood, but Klaus honestly wanted that more than anything. "I'm proud of you."

Vanya smiles a little. “That’s.. that’s nice to know.” She whispered, yawning some. “It’s.. I’m not the greatest. I’m still third chair, the girls in first and second are truly amazing. Real prodigy’s, better than I will be.” She sighed, looking to the windows. Nodding softly, she sat up. “.. thank you, Klaus. Now, let’s get you to sleep. I don’t have a guest room, but I’ve got some pillows and blankets. Are you okay with that?”

"Yeah yeah, better than behind a dumpster as I always say." Klaus whispered to himself, leaning forward onto the coffee table on his crossed arms, while Vanya fetched the bedding for him.

Vanya went to the linen closet close to her bedroom, getting him a couple of pillows and a couple of blankets in case he got cold. She walked back over and sat the items down next to him on the couch. “Sit up some, I’m going to move the coffee table a little out from the couch. Do you still thrash in your sleep?” She asked, looking to him.

The question had taken Klaus completely by surprise, freezing him in place before he just nodded. He never thought that anyone had noticed. The mausoleum for lack of a better word had well... Haunted him. He'd never told anyone about it or the nightmares, but it's not like he hadn't shared walls with his siblings since then.. "It's not as bad, but gets worse towards the morning time. If you see me in the morning, don't be afraid to wake me up."

She saw him freeze and was worried that she had asked the wrong question, but was relieved when he nodded. Vanya moved to push the coffee table about a foot and a half away from the couch, being careful to not knock over the drink. She had noticed because she would hear when he’d thrash, so many of the sounds in their old “home” had disturbed and caught her off guard. “Okay. I’ll definitely be sure to do that. Let me know if you need any more blankets or pillows.” She patted his shoulder some, then moved to lazily walk back to her bedroom.

Ben had been watching for longer than he'd like to admit; keeping an eye on his brother at all times was almost one of his jobs at this point.   
He'd been fucking pissed too, yeah, but he got over it without- doing this. He wished Klaus could get over it without doing this. He wished his brother listened to him, sometimes. 

He stepped in as Vanya left, leaning against the wall in his ghostly mimic way.   
He didn't say anything. Just stood there.   
Silent and watching.

Klaus gently laid his spinning head down. What the hell was he doing, he peered across the room sensing Ben's presence. He stuck his tongue out at him, making a face that looked like he smelled something bad. "Here to yell at me some more about things that don't effect you?"

Ben rolled his eyes, keeping up the silent treatment as he merely raised an eyebrow. He had been done with the argument about five minutes after he left; you’d be surprised by how relaxing sitting in a non existent void could be. Alone.   
Dummy fucking alone.   
He had been prepared for the alone when he died, but... He wasn’t prepared for how much he’d miss his siblings, though.   
He glanced at Vanya and sighed. Fuck, he wished she would just... Look back. Let him hug her one last time.   
But that was impossible. Besides, his focus was on Klaus right now.   
”Only if you want me to,” he said after a long pause.

".....no....Come here I miss you." Klaus patted the spot on the floor next to him, inviting Ben to come lay down with him. He knew Ben didn't sleep or rather couldn't, but he never wanted to leave him out of anything. And Klaus was sobering up. If Ben was in front of him in the morning when the ghosts came back it made it a little bit easier if he didn't have to look at them right away. "M' sorry Ben. I'm not mad anymore either. I don't even really remember what all of this was about in the first place." Klaus had an inkling that it was about his powers, and the 'really?' look that Ben was giving him sealed it for him.

Ben wandered over, going to place his hand on Klaus’ shoulder before pausing and withdrawing it with a sigh. “It’s alright,” he said, settling for crossing his legs and leaning against the coffee table.   
“Go to sleep, Klaus. You know I’m not gonna leave,” he mumbled, letting his eyes slip shut until there was just a crack of Klaus visible.   
He was used to sitting quietly beside his brother through hard nights. He didn’t mind. Was there really anything else for him to do?

Klaus lowered his voice to a sleepy whisper. "Ben... Ben listen." Klaus paused, swallowing nervously. He hated making himself emotionally vulnerable to anyone really, but it was easier with Ben. "I l... know you want to manifest. And I know how important it is to you to just....feel again, but I need you to know it's equally as important to me that I don't. I don't want it feel anything. I'm scared of what will happen if I let it. We...we can work on it though. Im....I'm scared that I'll never get any control. That the voices won't stop and that it doesn't have an off switch. I love you and I want you here just as much but I just....can't. I'm not ready."


End file.
